A Series of Love & Heartache
by aislingforstars
Summary: Created for the purpose to post my short oneshots. Details inside.
1. Story 1

_This is where I am going to post all my Trory OneShots. Each chapter will be a new story.  
If I think I can do something more with it I will start a whole new thing for it...that's all for now._

**- -- -**

**Title:**

The Broken Raod

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Gilmore Girls…(tear)

**Summery:**

Everything on the show is the same except Rory and Logan _both_ agreed to call it quits.

-- - -- - -- -- - --

He had been back since the beginning of the school year. He had a dorm and an annoying roommate who, reminded him of himself back in high school. He did not understand how he could have been like that and how girls flocked to him. How they knew, _actually knew_ that they were not anything but a good time and still wanted to be around a gut like that. He spent most of his spare some place _other_ then his dorm and when his roommate had 'visitors' he would get up and leave or go into his room and turn his stereo on all the way. If he had met himself three years ago, he would have been disgusted.

That was until her. His Mary, the one girl that did not bow at his feet and worshiped the ground he walked on. The one girl who did not throw herself at him. The one girl that turned his world upside down. The one girl he truly wanted but could not have.

Upon his return from military school he figured she had went to Harvard, as she wanted, as she dreamt.

He chose Yale because, well he was not positive why he chose Yale, he just did.

He had got in bed late last night thanks to his roommate. He woke up at 6:45 AM and headed for the shower. He got back ten minutes later; he got dressed in a pair of blue faded jeans. He put on a black leather belt and started to look for a wife beater. He found on under his bed and put it on. He found a navy blue button down shirt on the back of his chair and put it on, not bothering to button it up. He ran a hand through his wet hair and walked out of his room.

His roommate was showing this week's girl to the door, with one last kiss she turned and walked out. "Sleep alright man?" Nick, his roommate asked. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. His jawbone was defined. Other then having a nice body he did not know why the girls flocked to him.

Tristan had to keep from rolling his eyes. "Yeah, just fine." sarcasm surrounded his voice.

Nick just shrugged and walked back into his room. Tristan let out a deep frustrated laugh. He walked through the common room over to the door that led to the hallway. Leaning against the walked across the way was the girl Nick brought home last night. She had curly red hair and freckles across her nose. She was wearing a black and gray plaid mini skirt and black spegti strap.

Tristan made his way towards the dining hall, knowing that the red head was following him. After getting her courage up, she caught up with him and fell into to step with his. "Hi, my name is Roxy." she said, giving her best charming smile.

Tristan just laughed to himself, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time."

He let a soft chuckle leave his lips. "Sorry, I'm not interested." He said, amusement filling his eyes. He just continued to the dining hall, leaving a stunnedRoxy staring after him.

He ate his breakfast in peace before getting up and heading toward his first class. He was early. Their was only one person in the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. His breath caught in his chest and he suddenly could not breathe. He stood their staring, his mouth agape.

She looked the same but different. She had bangs and did not look very innocent anymore. She was wearing a blue jeans and a brown turtleneck. Her chocolate brown hair was flowing to her shoulders, beautifully. She was reading a book; she did not even notice someone had some into the room. _Something's never change,_ he thought to himself.

After getting over the shock of seeing her in his class, he walked to the table, hoping she wouldn't look up.

And she did, until she looked up at the clock.

He was writing. He face scrunched up with concentration. He looked the same just more mature.

Upon feeling eyes on him he looked up and saw her staring at him, surprise and shock all over her face. "Yes?"

She looked away, blushing. "Nothing. I just did not know someone came in. How long have you been here?" she asked, still not meeting his eye.

He looked at the leather wristwatch around his wrist. "Oh, I say about five minutes."

"Oh..."

He just nodded and went back to writing. A few minutes past, their was fifteen minutes until class started. "So, I haven't seen you around, where you been?" he asked, finally looking up.

"Oh well, I was sort of going to take the semester off but I changed my mind." she answered simply.

"Uh-huh." he said, nodding. "So, what happened to Harvard?"

Surprise covered her face again. "You remembered." It was more of a statement then a question.

"How could I forget." he mumbled. "Yeah, it's what you and Paris talked about. Well, that was before you got in and she didn't"

"How did you know I got into Harvard and Paris didn't?" she asked while she stuffed her book in her book bag.

"Just because I left didn't mean I didn't know what was going on there." Was all he said, twirling the pen in his hands.

"Yeah. Well, I chose Yale." she said, noticing he was not the same. He was still Tristan Dugrey but he was not the same person he was when he left. Before she knew it, the scene of when she last saw him came into her mind. _I would kiss you goodbye but you're boyfriend is standing there,_ she mouthed the last words he said to her. "Why'd you do it?" she asked suddenly.

He watched her, as she seemed to remember something. "Excuses me?"

"Why did you brake into that safe with Duncan and Bowman? Why?"

A frown tugged on his lips. "Well, you see, I heard someone I really liked say they hated me and I just lost all hope... for me and you." he mumbled the last part to himself and from the look on her face he knew she had heard him.

"I didn't mean it.," she whispered.

It was five minutes until class and more people started to come in, cutting of their conversation.

-- - -- - -- -- - --

All through class, Rory could not help but think of the last words he said to her, _I heard someone I really liked say they hated me and I just lost all hope... for me and you. _

She could not help the guilt forming in the pit of her stomach. Why? It was over three years ago, why was she still feeling guilty. She knew that she did not really hate him but he did not know.

When she was not taking notes, she was looking over at him. She could not help herself. She was just so... curious? She did not know what it was. What has he been doing since he left, she found herself wondering. She watched him as he wrote down something the professor said. She smiled to herself; in Chilton, he was lucky if he wrote down a sentence. _He has really changed... _

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard chairs scraping against the floor. She shook her head and slowly stood up. She put away her things and exited the room

As she walked out, she made a right.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me Mary." Tristan said as he pushed himself off the wall and fell into step with Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because I have nothing better to do then follow you around."

He did not respond, just simply shrugged his shoulders. Rory stopped walking and faced him. "You do know I didn't mean it, right?"

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She started playing with the hem of her shirt. "That I- I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." she answered in a whisper. She continued playing with the hem if her shirt as she looked down at her shoes.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with his finger so her eyes met his. "It's in the past, don't worry about it. I forgot about it and so should you." he reassured her, truthfully.

She smiled softly. "So, when's you're next class?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rory laughed. "'Cause I was thinking, two friends catching up over coffee. My next class is in an hour."

He laughed. "My, my, my, Mary is asking me out? What to say, what to say?" replied, stroking his chin.

She stood their, tapping her foot impatiently. Sure, what harm could it do?" She slapped him in the arm. "I was only joking, relax. Yes, coffee sounds great."

-- - -- - -- -- - --

They spent the next forty-five minutes drinking coffee and catching up at the local Star Bucks. She told him about everything that happened in her life, starting from when he left. About on the night of the play she cried herself asleep, blaming herself for him being sent away. She told him about the whole Dean fiasco. She watched as angry lit up his face, remembering he never liked Dean. Then when she got to the part of him breaking up with her outside of her grandparent's house, in front of all her friends and just left her there. She noticed he clenched his fist and him biting the inside of his cheeks, so he wouldn't say something he would later regret.

She told him howshe got in trouble for stealing the yacht, but it did not surprise him. He already knew which shouldn't have surprised her but it did.

The entire time she spoke, she noticed the mixed expressions on his face as she told him about things. She noticed, shame, hope, angry, happiness and if she dare say, love.

He told her about how miserably he was at military school and how he did not have any friends. How the only person in his family that came to visit him once a month was his grandfather. As he told her this, he watched as she shook her head in a disapproving way. He could not contain his smile.

He told her about Princeton, where he had been since he left South Carolina. He explained why he came back, his grandfather was not doing well and he wanted to be here, closer to him of anything happened to him, the only person in his family who really cared about him. His life had not been as exiting as Rory's had been but it was nice just talking he her again.

Thinking of how much she had changed, he shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. So I guess after Dean and Logan I can't call you Mary anymore,"

"Tristan!" Rory hissed, throwing her empty coffee cup at him.

Tristan broke out in laughter. "Calm down Mare."

She glared at him playfully. "So, even though you know I'm not a 'Mary' you're still going to call me that?"

"Yep," he answers lazily as he took a drink from his cup.

"May I ask why?"

"Because, you'll always be _my Mary_."

Rory felt her cheeks heat up and looked down at the table. "Well, I got to get going to class..." she did not want to go; she was content to staying here and just talking with him. However, it was her first day back and it would look bad if she failed to show up for the rest of her classes.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and standing up. "So, what are you doing on Friday?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Rory had been hoping he would ask. She waited all day and when she finally thought he was not going to ask her, he did... she could not be happier. "I'd love to."

He smile, he pictured this moment in his head so many time he pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, watching with amusement.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming."

She laughed. He loved her laugh; he loved it even more when he was the person making her laugh. He could not help the smile spreading across his lips as he watched her walk back towards campus.

After all the time he spent chasing her, trying to get through to her that she wasn't a conquest, that she wasn't like the other girls, that she actually meant something to him. He got her.

After trying many times and failing many times he finally got her, his date, his girl, _his Mary. _

_This is my lucky day…_

**- -- -**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

- -

- -

So, what do you think?

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know...

At the moment I am working ona new chapter for 'Fairy Tales' and a new story on FictionPress... so I'll have it up as soon as I can

_**Kelli**_


	2. Story 2

**Title:**

Impulsive

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Gilmore Girls… (tear)

**Summery:**

Tristan came back senior year. He and Rory dated until college, she went to Yale and he went to Oxford. They tired keeping it together for the first year but everything fell apart. Logan and all of that happened. This is set six months after Rory graduates.

**Authors Note:**

Hello all! I am still working on that chapter for Fairy Tales.. but I wanted to give y'all a little something since the chapter will not be ready for quite some time and it is the holidays so, think of this as my gift to you! Oh and thank all of you for your kind reviews! Enjoy.

-- - -- - -- -- - --

He did not know why he was doing it. Looking back, he felt an impulse. An uncontrollably one. He started tapping his fingers on the armrest. Why was he so nerves? Hell, why was he even on his plane? He had a million questions but no answers. He felt like strangling himself. He should have ignored his stupid impulse, it did nothing but get him a trouble. He had many impulse's to do this before but this was the first he actually did it. The fact that scared him is it was so strong that he knew if he ignored it, he would regret it. What would it hurt? It was not like he was going to run into her. Right?

"Would you please stop that?" The person next to him asked, referring to Tristan tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stopping. He ran a hand through his hair. What was he doing? He held is hand out in front of him, it was shaking. He rang his hands, having nothing else to do.

They took off thirty minutes ago and he was still having trouble calming his nerves. Normally being up in the air, (even if it is in a plane) relaxed him. Moreover, this flight was going to be anything but relaxing. Deciding that staying awake would only make him sick at him stomach. Therefore, he lay back in his seat and closed his eyes. Sleep did not come easy.

_Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "Tristan this isn't working out. I think we should call it quits."_

_He felt like someone was rapidity stabbing him in the gut. "Rory, we can make it work. Please? I love you." He begged._

_Tears were falling freely from her eyes; no bothering to try to wipe them away knowing more would fall. "We tired for a year that was the hardest year of my life. I-I cannot do this anymore. It's too hard and it hurts so much."_

"_I'll visit more, so we can see each other more. Please baby? I know it's hard, we just have to keep going…even if it hurts." Every breath he took hurt, knowing that no matter what he said, her decision still stood._

_A sob escaped her lips. "Dammit Tristan! It's not about the visits. It's not about us. It's about the distance. It's too long!"_

"_I'll transfer."_

"_No!" she snapped. "You dreamt of going to Oxford and you're not going to loose it because of me."_

"_Dammit Rory! I don't care anymore, I'll a want is to be with you, and if that means leaving Oxford then so be it."_

"_But-"_

"_You know I would give my life for you, what the hell is college? You mean so much more to me then a stupid college. I can get the same education at Harford, Yale, and Princeton. I don't care where I go, all I want it you!"_

_At this point Rory was now crying and sobbing uncontrollable Tristan wrapped his arms around her pressed her head into his shoulder. "Please don't do this. I love." He said, stroking her hair. She was calming down but was still in tears. He reached down swept her up and carried her to her room. He gently laid her down and sat behind her, stroking her back._

_He did not know how long he sat their, just stroking her back, calming. After what seemed like hours, he heard silence fall. He removed his hand from her back and rested it in his lap. After five minutes, he stood up. He was sleeping on the coach._

"_Tristan?" she whispered as he reached the door._

_He could feel his heart breaking. She sounded so fragile. So broken. "Yeah Ror?"_

"_Will you sleep with me?"_

_That is all it took. He gently lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you Rory, I always will."_

"_I love you too Tristan. I will never forget you…" That is the last thing she said before she fell asleep_

Tristan woke up with a start. "Sir, the plane has landed it's time for you get off so we can clean up and get ready for the next flight."

He nodded. That must have been the pilot, he thought. As soon as he had his back, turned Tristan reached up to wipe his watery eyes. He dreamt of their last night together often. The word ringing in his head.

_I love you too Tristan. I will never forget you_

He always wondered if she did. There was not a day that passed that he did not think about her. There was not a day he ever quit loving her.

Nevertheless, as she wanted, they called it quits. They lost touch. It was too hard. So… painful, like pouring salt on an open wound.

He stood up and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment.

After making his way through security check, he made his way toward the parking lot. What for, he did not know. No one knew he was coming. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

What the hell was he doing here, he kept asking himself.

He felt someone lightly touch his shoulder. "Tristan?" they whispered.

Tristan slowly turned around. His breath was caught in his throat. She was just as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans but they clung to her nicely. She had on a simple halter top that tied in the back, it was not skanky. Her blue eyes just as sharp as ever. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

_Hey baby, is that you?  
__Wow, your hair got so long  
__Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
__'Norma Jean', ain't that the song  
__We'd sing in the car  
__Drivin' downtown, top down  
__Making the rounds  
__Checking out the bands on Doheeney Ave_

"Rory…?"

"I-i it's good to see you again."

He nodded his head, numbly. It couldn't have been that easy. "You look nice." He said, before he could stop herself.

A light blush filled her cheeks. "Thanks, you too. So, how you been?"

_Yeah, life throws you curves  
__But you learned to swerve  
__Me I swung and I missed  
__And the next thing ya know  
__I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
__Wishing on wishes  
__Like you would be back again_

"I've been good." He mentally laughed at himself. He'd been anything but good. Did she miss him like he missed her? Did she ever wonder what could have been? All the thoughts ran through his head, never lasting long enough to memorize the question itself.

"Good. That's good. So, what you doing these days?"

_I wake up and tear drops  
__They fall down like rain  
__I put on that old song we danced to and then  
__I head off to my job  
__Guess not much has changed  
__  
Punch the clock  
__Head for home  
__Check the phone, just incase  
__Go to bed  
__Dream of you  
__That's what I'm doing these days_

The question only brought dread. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He wasn't fine; ever since he got on that flight back to Oxford; he left a piece of him here and never got it back. But that wasn't the last time he saw her. He flew back four months later to tell her he couldn't live with out her and he didn't care what she said he would transfer. That had been the worse decencies of his life. Not only did he see her with a guy, but also they were holding hands. She looked content being with him. He turned and walked away, never letting her know he had been there.

He left feeling more alone then ever before. The feeling never faded. In fact, he still felt alone.

He gave a small smile. "I uh. I um I-I write books.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. "Wow. I can't believe it! That is so…great. I'm really happy for you."

His smile became bigger. "Really? Thanks. I think you've read them."

"Really? I don't remember seeing your names on anything."

"That's because I write under a pen name." he reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "T.J. James."

Rory gasped. "OhmygodI'vereadthisbookIloveit, itsogreatyouhadtopryitoutofmyhands." She said in one breathe.

Tristan laughed. A true laugh. He forgot what it sounded like. "You want to repeat that? A little slower this time?"

She blushed but laughed. "I said: Oh my God, I've read this book. I love it… it's so great. You had to pry it out of my hands."

_Hey girl, you're late  
__And those planes, they don't wait  
__But if you ever come back around  
__To this sleepy old town  
__Promise you'll stop in  
__To see an old friend  
__And until then..._

"It's a pleasure to meet a reader."

"I'm glad I ran into today. Oh before I forget, what are you doing back?"

She really did miss him, he thought. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I'm doing back here. I got a sudden impulse to come and here I am."

"Can I tell you something?"

He was a little taken aback by this but nodded his head.

"I know you came back." She whispered.

He looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"It was four months after the whole 'call it quit' ordeal. I was out with Logan and I saw. You didn't say anything but I knew you were hurt."

"Oh…" was all he could say. Now knowing that she had saw and not down anything, hurt. A lot.

"I felt so _bad _Tristan. You have to believe me. I was crushed. After seeing that look on your face I almost lost it right there, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go after you but, my legs turned into jell-o."

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I-I don't know what to say."

She nodded, understandingly. She suddenly reached forward and pulled him into a hug. Tristan was a bit surprised but allowed to be pulled into it. "I missed, Tristan." She whispered.

"I missed you too, Rory."

She pulled back. She pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth. She looked like she was mulling something over. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

_I wake up and tear drops  
__They fall down like rain  
__I put on that old song we danced to and then  
__I head off to my job  
__Guess not much has changed  
__  
Punch the clock  
__Head for home  
__Check the phone, just incase  
__Go to bed  
__Dream of you  
__That's what I'm doing these_

As soon as she said the scene flashed by in his mind. He looked down at his shoes and said, slowly and softly, "I love you too Tristan. I will never forget you."

Tear glistened in her eyes.

"Rory what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I-"she took a deep breath. "I-I-."

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me…"

"In the beginning of your book you said, '_this book is for someone I never quit loving over the years, in fact the more time went on, the more I realized how madly in love with her I am, even after everything we've been through'" _She quoted. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

It was his turn to take a deep breath. He slowly counted to five and let it out. "Yeah, I was talking about you."

_I wake up and tear drops  
__They fall down like rain  
__I put on that old song we danced to and then  
__  
I wake up and tear drops  
__They fall down like rain  
__I put on that old song we danced to and then  
__  
I wake up and tear drops  
__They fall down like rain  
__I put on that old song we danced to and then_

He could not read the expression on her face. "Oh Tristan." Rory squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Tristan still was not sure what was going on. "What?"

She let out a small laugh. "I love you, Tristan, I always will." She said, knowing he would know exactly what she was saying.

"You remembered?"

"A day never went by that I didn't think about it."

This all seemed so surreal. He roughly ran a hand through his hair.

"Tristan?"

He leaned down and placed a soft, sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. "Yes?"

"Let's go…"

- -- -

- -- -

Ehh...it's not as long as i would have liked but oh well. I don't care much for this story. I hope the song is ok!

I hope you guys liked it!

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

& Happy New Year's!

God bless all!

_**Kelli**_


	3. Story 3

**Disclaimer  
** The only thing I currently own is my laptop, not Gilmore Girls

**Authors Ramblings  
** So, this is a new, short one-shot. Something I just wrote up to night and has been done a million times over. I just needed to write something out and this is what I ended up with. I don't really like it but I thought someone might. Also, the update for LW (previously: FT), is coming. I'm writing it but I'm going through a lot right now with family and work so that's taken up a lot of my time.

As some of you have seen, I've already had this posted but figured I would delete that go ahead and move it here because, well, I forgot about this until a few days ago. :-D

**Summery  
** And as she weeps, she figures it might be the most lonely night she's ever had [Rory's POV. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Trory mention

**Important  
** This is set the night of RALB. Tristan didn't leave before the play but after but just imagine their talk after the play, with the giant near-by.

Enjoy!

- - -  
**Lonely Night**  
- - -

Tears.

They wouldn't stop coming, falling.

She didn't understand it.

It wasn't simple.

Leaving her beyond confused by the sudden surge of emotion.

It was swallowing her, leaving her with the most insignificant room to breath.

The only time she took a time out from the tears was to pull in a large gulp of air that only served to push more tears from her beautiful eyes that were drowning in salt water.

She couldn't describe the pain, it was just a dull ache, waiting for her to let down what was left of her guard before it consumed her, gnawing at her until nothing was left but her mere shell.

It was too much to handle.

She couldn't remember feeling this horrible, this broken before.

It was something she was always going to remember, never a moment fleeting from her memory. Her swelling eyes, how her eyes would be blood-shot for days afterwards. How it felt to push tear after tears away only to have them replaced by the ones falling from her eyes. How she spent tissue after tissue blowing her nose and trying to wipe at the soaked skin of her face. How no matter how hard she tried, the sobs always broke from her chest.

Most importantly, how no matter what she may have done to calm herself down for the briefest of moments, the tears never stopped.

She knew it was painful for Lorelia to hear but not even the comfort from her mother could subdue the waterworks.

It was like drowning, the water just kept rushing and rushing forward and you try to figure out where all this water comes from before you try to find a way out, anything to stop that terrible water that surrounds you.

She couldn't imagine this lachrymal had only started since she got home. It felt like weeks.

Dean had broken up with her after the play. Stating that after to night, he was not sure if this was what he really wanted anymore, not after seeing her around Tristan.

She was lying.

Dean was only part of the reason she was in such a state.

Tristan.

He was gone.

To Military school in North Carolina.

She had no idea why that thought twisted her stomach until it was unbearable to move, to where she just wanted to curl into a ball and forget everything.

She couldn't understand why his leaving effected her so much, but it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

A little while later, as she lay on her side, the sobs had stopped but the tears still fell, quietly, slowly, following the same path as others before them.

With a dull realization as she shifted on her bed, she learned she was still on the clothes she has been wearing when she returned home.

Figuring now was as good as a time as any, she stood slowly from her bed, her muscles screaming in relief as they had the chance to stretch out from their cramped position.

As she tiredly tugged the jeans down her legs, something fluttered to the ground.

It was a small piece of paper.

Bending down and bringing it up to her bleary eyes to read, a faint smile cross her lips as she reads the words before noticing the number scrawled across the bottom.

_Don't forget to remember me… keep in touch - Tristan_


End file.
